


My Everything

by FAiTh_6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry drinks tea, He thinks a lot, Louis is a sap in here, M/M, Sad Harry, Soft Harry, but when is he not, deep thoughts, louis is tiny, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAiTh_6/pseuds/FAiTh_6
Summary: Tea is simple. Life isn't simple. Harry wants to be tea."Why can't I be tea, Louis?"





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my second fic on here. I posted this one on Wattpad a while back (I'm HappilyXoxo on there) and decided to post it here as well.  
> I'm still kind of new to this, so some feedback would be deeply appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The whistle of the kettle brings me back to the here and now. I quickly take the kettle from the fire and pour the steaming liquid in my favorite cup, the one that Louis bought for me last Christmas.

 

“Still up?” I quickly turn around and see a sleepy looking Louis standing in the doorway.

 

His hair is stuck in all directions, his eyes are thick from sleep, he wears his boxers and my Beatles-shirt and he is barefoot. He looks absolutely stunning. In this one second, I fell in love with him all over again. I want to wrap him in my arms and never let him go. I want to protect him from the outside world, from all these cruel people, from all the nasty comments, from… everyone.

 

I should just lock him up in our basement, but I think that’s not very legal. But still, I want him for myself, just for me and no one else.

But I can’t. I can’t protect him like he protects me, I can’t keep him safe from all the comments. That hurts and it breaks my heart.

 

I sigh and grab the cup from the counter, holding the hot object in my, now, cold hands. I look at the tea in my cup. Tea has such a simple life. Why can’t I be tea?

 

“Yeah,” I answer Louis’ question. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He looks so damn beautiful like that.

 

“That was a deep sigh,” he states. I just nod, still looking at the tea in my cup.

 

“Is there something wrong?” he asks in a soft voice.

 

“Why can’t I be tea?” I ask, fascinated by the way how it looks so peaceful in my favorite cup. It’s silent for a minute before Louis speaks up again.

 

“What do you mean?” I shrug. What do I mean?

 

“It looks so peaceful,” I whisper.

 

“Harry…”

 

“It doesn’t need to think about things. It doesn’t have to do… anything, just be simple,” I say softly. I hear Louis’ footsteps coming closer and then I feel his warm hands on mine. His hands are so tiny compared to mine. _Louis_ is so tiny.

 

“Harry, look at me,” I lift my eyes and they are immediately greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. A deep cerulean blue which stares straight through your soul if you look to long and too deep in them. I could get lost in those eyes for hours without even noticing it.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks concerned. I shrug. Louis sighs.

 

“Love-”

 

“I miss you,” I whisper, looking deeply in Louis’ eyes.

 

“I’m right here, you don’t have to miss me now,” Louis says, I shake my head.

 

“No, I miss your touch when we’re out. I miss your smile when we’re out. I miss the nicknames when we’re out. I miss your hand in mine when we’re out. I miss _you_ when we’re out,” Louis looks at me with so much love in his eyes that all I want to do is crumble down and die because there’s no way that I deserve this beautiful human being.

 

“I know… and I miss you too,” Louis says softly. He brushes my hair out of my face and caresses my cheek with so much love that I feel the butterflies in the pit of my stomach all over again.

 

“But soon we won’t have to miss each other anymore,” I sigh.

 

“You’ve been saying that for the past 6 years. When is ‘soon’, Louis?” I whisper.

 

I step back from his tender touch and turn my back to him, staring out of the big window in our kitchen into our dark garden. The moonlight is glistening on the small waves of our swimming pool. I can feel Louis’ eyes on my back and I know I’m hurting him by turning my back towards him, but I just can’t. I sigh once again and take a sip from my tea. Cold, great.

I put the cup on the counter and cross my arms over my chest.

 

The next moment, I feel Louis’ small hands on my hips, slowly making their way to circle his arms around my waist. I feel him shuffling closer and our bodies are touching, I feel his cheek leaning right under my shoulder. I sigh contently and lean into his body, my hands finding his and slowly intertwining our fingers. We stay silent for a couple of minutes with him occasionally kissing my shoulders. After a while, Louis breaks the silence.

 

“I know this is hard. But we can’t give up, not after all we’ve been through. I love you and that’s the most important thing. So what if the outside world doesn’t know about our love?” he whispers like no one may hear us.

 

“We know about it and our friends and families know about it. And half of the fandom knows about it. And the other half is too blind to notice shit. Sorry,” he says when I flinch at the curse word.

 

“We don’t have to show this to the world to keep our love awake. We don’t need all the articles or pictures. We have each other and that’s more than I would ever have imagined.”

 

I smile.

 

“Besides, the world already knows my love for you,” I frown my eyebrows.

 

“They-”

“ _You_ are my world,” Louis whispers slowly. How cheesy it may sound, my heart flutters and I feel my cheeks flush a deep red. Only Louis has this effect on me and he knows it.

 

“You sap,” I chuckle. I feel him smile against my shoulder.

 

“I love you,” he says. I smile.

 

“I love you,” I say. Even though we are forced to hide from everyone and this is hard on both of us, it could never stop me from loving Louis. Never in a million years.

 

And truth to be told, Louis is my world too. And my moon. And my sun. And all my stars. He’s…

 

My everything.


End file.
